Ada Apa dengan Kakashi? 3
by Patto-san
Summary: Kakashi ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan Iruka, namun Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha mencegahnya dengan cara yang aneh. Sudah jelas Sho-Ai, tapi maaf, ga ada yang asem2 atau lemonan ;) Gambar editan dari zerochan.


Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Warning : ceritanya maksa! :D

* * *

><p>Kamar Naruto, pagi-pagi sekali.<p>

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sambil menggerutu, "apaan sih, Teme?"

Namun gangguan yang membuat Naruto menggerutu itu masih terasa. Gangguan dari jari seseorang yang dengan jahil menekan-nekan wajah Naruto.

"Teme! Aku bilang hentikan!"

Naruto membuka mata dan bangkit dari tidurnya hanya untuk terkejut melihat seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dugaannya.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei…." ucap Naruto malu, "pagi-pagi ke sini, ada perlu apa?"

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia melemparkan pakaian Naruto ke wajah si pirang bermata biru itu. Naruto cepat-cepat mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Kau tidur tanpa piyama-mu. Memangnya kau dan Sasuke melakukan apa semalam, hm?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap curiga pada muridnya yang paling susah diatur itu.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Semalam aku kegerahan, jadi kulepas saja pakaianku. Sasuke juga begitu, tapi kami hanya tidur," jawab Naruto.

"Benar begitu? Baguslah. Kalian masih anak-anak, jadi belum boleh melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa."

"Hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa? Seperti yang Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei lakukan?" tanya Naruto jahil.

Kakashi hampir menjitak kepala Naruto. Tapi tidak jadi karena Sasuke muncul sambil membawa tiga gelas teh hangat.

"Silakan," kata Sasuke santun.

"Wah Sasuke, kau memang pacar yang ba…."

Ucapan Naruto terputus oleh sebuah 'hadiah' berupa jitakan mesra dari Sasuke. Naruto kaget dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Kakashi-sensei mau mengatakan sesuatu pada kita berdua."

"Hah? Benarkah, Sensei?"

Kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memandang kedua muridnya satu per satu.

"Aku," kata Kakashi dengan tenang, "mau putus dengan Iruka."

"APA?" sergah Naruto sangat terkejut. Sasuke tak berbicara, namun rasa terkejutnya yang besar dapat terbaca dari wajahnya yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Rasanya, hubungan kami tak dapat dipertahankan lagi. Kami seperti langit dan bumi. Dia begitu baik hati, polos dan menyenangkan. Sedangkan aku…. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri aku ini seperti apa orangnya," lanjut Kakashi.

"Lelet dan mesum," timpal Naruto tanpa menyadari bahaya dari ucapannya.

Kali ini, Kakashi benar-benar menjitak kepala Naruto. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua pria yang sangat dekat dengannya tersebut.

"Memangnya, Sensei dan Iruka-sensei bertengkar?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi, "Iru-chan bahkan selalu menuruti keinginanku."

"Termasuk saat sedang berada di tempat ti…." sambung Naruto, tapi mulutnya buru-buru dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Usuratonkachi. Kamu mau dijitak untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi ini?"

Untungnya Kakashi tidak terlalu peduli dengan kata-kata Naruto. Ia melanjutkan curahan hatinya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik daripada aku. Setelah melalui masa-masa yang indah bersamanya, tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa aku sering berlaku kejam terhadapnya. Dan setiap kali aku memperlakukannya dengan kejam, Iru-chan menerima semua perlakuanku dengan tabah. Hal itu sangat menyiksaku. Mengapa ia tak sekalipun menunjukkan perlawanan?"

Kali ini Naruto tak menimpali. Bukan karena mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Sasuke atau karena ia tak ingin dijitak lagi. Ia diam karena memang tak memahami kata-kata Kakashi.

Sasuke yang jelas lebih cerdas dengan cepat memahami maksud Kakashi.

"Memangnya, sekejam apa Kakashi-sensei terhadap Iruka-sensei?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati, tak mau kepalanya ikut dijitak.

"Aku… sangat suka memaksakan kehendakku padanya. Maksudku, aku sering kasar padanya, tapi dia diam saja. Untuk beberapa lama, aku menikmati keadaan tersebut," ungkap Kakashi yang ternyata tipe pria yang suka mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Kakashi menyeruput teh, membiarkan Sasuke dan Naruto menunggu. Naruto bahkan mulai menikmati bekapan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terlalu penasaran pada Kakashi sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Naruto mulai merasa senang bisa berdempetan dengan dirinya.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa konyol sekali membicarakan hal ini dengan anak-anak seperti kalian," lanjut Kakashi sambil meletakkan gelas, "tapi, karena hanya kalian yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Iruka, aku terpaksa menceritakan hal ini untuk mengurangi bebanku."

"Tapi, kalau Kakashi-sensei memutuskan hubungan, Iruka-sensei bisa sangat terluka. Kakashi-sensei tahu 'kan, seberapa dalam beliau mencintai Anda?" sergah Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Oleh sebab itu, aku merasa sangat berat," lanjut Kakashi dengan suara berat.

"Jadi, apa Kakashi-sensei akan tetap memutuskan Iruka-sensei?"

"Ya. Akan kulakukan malam ini," jawab Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah berdiam diri terlalu lama. Saat melihat Naruto, ternyata si berisik itu sedang berusaha mengulum jari-jarinya!

"Fokus, Usuratonkachi! Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh!" bentak Sasuke sambil melepaskan bekapannya. Sebuah jitakan mesra kembali dihadiahkan pada Naruto.

"Habis, kamu yang membekapku! Jadi kenapa tidak sekalian aku nikmati saja!" balas Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Sasuke menjewer telinga Naruto dan berbisik dengan nada geram.

"Iya, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu. Kamu tidak lihat keadaan Kakashi-sensei? Prihatin sedikit, dong."

Namun rupanya Kakashi sudah telanjur berkecil hati. Ia membuka jendela dan melompat ke luar.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di tempat biasa!" pamit Kakashi.

Kakashi berlalu, tapi tidak dengan kekesalan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Lihat perbuatanmu. Kakashi-sensei 'kan jadi merasa sudah mengganggu kita," tegur Sasuke.

"Jadi aku salah, ya?"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia memadu kasih dengan idiot seperti Naruto?

"Kita harus membantu Kakashi-sensei," cetus Sasuke bersemangat.

Giliran Naruto yang mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Tak habis pikir, mengapa bisa ia memadu kasih dengan orang berhati dingin seperti Sasuke?

Tapi rupanya Sasuke tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Ia menarik kerah baju Naruto, lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Naruto.

Naruto agak terkejut, tapi tentu saja menikmatinya. Bahkan saat Sasuke sudah menarik bibirnya, sikapnya seperti masih berada di awang-awang. Melayang….

"Jadi," kata Sasuke lembut sambil menyentuh dagu Naruto, "kamu mau membantuku, Naru-chan? Ya?"

Dirayu seperti itu membuat Naruto mengangguk-angguk cepat. Lupa pada kesetiaannya pada Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu mendaratkan satu ciuman lagi di bibir Naruto. Kali ini lebih lama….***

* * *

><p>Iruka-sensei. Pria usia pertengahan 20an dengan kulit kecokelatan yang eksotik. Codet horisontal yang menghiasi wajahnya tak mampu menimbulkan kesan seram pada dirinya. Sebab, siapa pun di akademi ninja Konoha telah memahami bahwa Iruka-sensei adalah sosok yang sangat baik hati dan polos. Siapa yang tega menyakiti hatinya?<p>

Hampir tidak ada. Kecuali Kakashi. Kecuali jika Kakashi sanggup menyakiti hatinya….

"Astaga! Bisa tidak, sesekali lewat pintu?" tegur Iruka pada Kakashi yang mengejutkannya.

Kakashi melompat turun dari jendela tempatnya bertengger. Namun pandangannya tak lepas dari Iruka. Kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu sudah bersiap tidur rupanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mau ke sini. Kalau begitu, akan kusiapkan tempat untukmu."

Kakashi menahan Iruka dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Iruka sempat terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya dia membiarkan saja, menunggu apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan selanjutnya. Namun, insting-nya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang barangkali akan membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan….

"Iruru-chan, aku mau bicara mengenai hubungan kita…." bisik Kakashi di telinga Iruka.

Ucapan Kakashi terputus oleh suara ketukan di jendela. Ternyata Sasuke sudah bertengger di sana. Ia menggendong tubuh Naruto yang tampak tak berdaya.

"Se-Sensei! To-tolong Naruto!" kata Sasuke panik.

Iruka dengan segera ketularan kepanikan Sasuke. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil tubuh Naruto dari gendongan Sasuke, lalu meletakkannya di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Iruka sambil memeriksa keadaan murid kesayangannya tersebut.

"Di-dia jatuh saat kami sedang main dorong-dorongan di atas dahan pohon," jawab Sasuke takut-takut, "aku tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit karena tidak mau mereka melihat ini…."

Sasuke menyingkap kerah baju Naruto, maka tampaklah bekas cupang yang masih baru di leher kekasihnya itu!

Kakashi menatap tajam pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke agak gentar.

"Su-sumpah, kami tidak berbuat se-sejauh itu, kok," kata Sasuke takut-takut.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah menolong Naruto," Iruka menengahi.

Kakashi menghela nafas, lalu ikut memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Ia pingsan. Kelihatannya tidak parah. Kurasa ia akan siuman tidak lama lagi," kata Kakashi, yang disetujui oleh Iruka.

Sasuke tampak lega mendengar bahwa keadaan Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

"Sensei, sekarang sudah larut malam. Apakah Naruto boleh menginap di sini sampai dia sadar? Saya… kalau diizinkan, mau ikut menjaga Naruto," pinta Sasuke santun.

Kakashi mendelik. Mencium ketidakberesan dalam kalimat Sasuke. Bukankah dia dan Naruto tahu bahwa malam ini ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus Kakashi bicarakan dengan Iruka?

"Oh? Baiklah. Tunggu dulu ya, aku akan menyiapkan tempat untukmu. Kakashi juga mau menginap di sini, 'kan?" balas Iruka.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Salah tingkah.

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, kurasa aku akan pulang saja," kata Kakashi.

Iruka tampak kecewa, namun ia tak menahan Kakashi yang segera melompat ke luar jendela.

Sasuke menyaksikan apa yang terjadi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.***

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali, Naruto dan Sasuke pamit pada Iruka. Kali ini mereka meninggalkan rumah Iruka melalui pintu karena memang tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Naruto sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Berisik dan spontan. Sasuke bahkan harus menutup kedua telinganya agar tak rusak karena mendengar suara nyaring Naruto.<p>

"Jadi, menurutmu, rencana kita berhasil?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat, saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan bersama.

"Pelankan suaramu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?" tegur Sasuke.

"Apanya yang tidak boleh didengar oleh orang lain, hm?" sahut seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto terperanjat. Mereka mengenali suara itu dengan sangat baik. Sebaik mereka mengenali nada bicara pemilik suara tersebut. Nada yang penuh kecurigaan dan sedikit kekesalan. Masalahnya, sedikit kekesalan dari pemilik suara tersebut bisa berarti bencana bagi kedua genin tersebut….

"Apanya yang tidak boleh didengar oleh orang lain?" ulang pemilik suara tersebut. Kali ini ia terdengar lebih kesal daripada sebelumnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melirik, kemudian kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, mereka bergerak untuk melarikan diri dari pemilik suara tersebut. Tapi, sudah sangat terlambat.***

* * *

><p>Iruka hendak menutup jendela kamar. Namun saat ia menyentuh jendela tersebut, mendadak ia termangu. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam saat Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul lalu pergi dengan cepat tanpa sempat memberitahukan tujuannya.<p>

Apa yang hendak ia bicarakan mengenai hubungan kami ya, pikir Iruka.

Iruka menutup jendela. Namun baru saja ia hendak menguncinya, seseorang memanggilnya dari luar. Iruka terpaksa membuka jendela kamarnya lagi.

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan buruk, tahu-tahu Kakashi sudah muncul di hadapannya. Bertengger dengan gagahnya layaknya orang-orangan sawah.

"Astaga, Kakashi! Kau selalu membuat aku terkejut dengan kebiasaanmu! Kau jadi mirip pencuri," tegur Iruka.

Kakashi masih bertengger di jendela. Ia menatap Iruka, bersiap mengatakan apa yang semalam tak sempat ia katakan. Harus diputuskan sekarang juga sebelum gangguan berikutnya muncul.

Di sisi lain, Iruka juga tampak agak tegang ditatap oleh Kakashi seperti itu. Insting-nya kembali bekerja, teringat pada kata-kata Kakashi semalam. Kalimat yang terpenggal karena kehadiran Sasuke dan Naruto….

"Kenapa belum turun juga dari sana? Turunlah, atau sekalian saja keluar, lalu masuk kembali melalui pintu!" lanjut Iruka, memerintah kekasihnya dengan suara dipaksakan terdengar tegas.

Kakashi agak terkejut diperintah seperti itu. Untuk beberapa lama, ia kembali menatap Iruka. Kali ini dengan tatapan heran.

Iruka tampak agak salah tingkah karena tatapan Kakashi. Namun ia menutupinya dengan menunjukkan raut wajah yang lebih garang. Entah mengapa, ia merasa harus mencegah apa pun yang hendak Kakashi katakan padanya.

"Mau turun, tidak? Kalau begitu, jendelanya akan aku tutup saja, tidak peduli kau masih ada di situ," geram Iruka.

Iruka hendak menutup jendela. Namun Kakashi menangkap tangannya. Kedua pemilik wajah bercodet itu pada akhirnya saling menatap. Wajah Iruka sampai memerah karena salah tingkah.

"Kau agak berbeda pagi ini," kata Kakashi.

Iruka berusaha mengembalikan pertahanan dirinya dengan berkata, "apanya yang berbeda? Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya kesal padamu yang suka membuatku terkejut dengan kebiasaanmu yang buruk itu. Juga…."

"Juga apa?"

Kakashi melompat turun dari jendela. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, ia memojokkan Iruka. Menahan kedua tangan Iruka hingga terentang di dinding. Kemudian, Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Iruka yang memerah.

"Kau mau apa? Ini masih pagi. Kuharap, kau mengerti bahwa aku harus pergi ke akademi," sergah Iruka panik, namun juga mulai marah dengan perlakuan Kakashi.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau selalu menginginkan aku. Aku tahu itu," balas Kakashi percaya diri.

"Selalu? Kau pikir, di otakku hanya ada dirimu? Kau salah!" sergah Iruka, marah.

Iruka melakukan sebuah gerakan cepat : menendang selangkangan Kakashi! Saat Kakashi sedang kesakitan sambil memegang selangkangannya, Iruka menambah penderitaan Kakashi . Ia menghantam punggung Kakashi dengan siku hingga Kakashi tersungkur di lantai.

"Iruka… kau…."

Kakashi benar-benar dilumpuhkan oleh Iruka. Ia hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang selangkangannya yang pasti terasa sangat nyeri.

Iruka mendengus, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Namun di ambang pintu, ia berbalik karena teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, sebelum aku pergi mengajar, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Apa sih, yang mau kau bicarakan semalam? Mengenai hubungan kita?" tanya Iruka. Ia bersimpuh di dekat Kakashi yang masih terkapar di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan.

Kakashi mendadak terdiam. Ia memandang Iruka dengan sangat serius, seolah selangkangannya tidak pernah jadi 'sasaran tembak' Iruka sebelumnya.

Iruka tercengang. Baru kali ini ia merasa tidak bisa memahami Kakashi.

"Aku baru sadar, ternyata kau bisa melawanku juga," kata Kakashi takjub.

Iruka kini menjadi kebingungan. Apakah ia terlalu keras menghajar Kakashi sehingga Kakashi-nya….

Iruka membantu Kakashi berdiri dengan agak cemas. Ia berpikir bahwa ia harus membawa Kakashi ke rumah sakit meskipun di sisi lain Iruka merasa bahwa serangannya tentu tidak berbahaya bagi jounin setangguh Kakashi.

"Iru-chan, mengenai apa yang aku katakan semalam…. Lupakan saja. Pagi ini, aku mau menemanimu berangkat ke akademi. Boleh, 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi, kau yakin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Iruka.

"Ya…."

Iruka tersenyum, "maaf ya, aku sudah menyakitimu."

Di balik maskernya, Kakashi tersenyum. Tanpa perlu bicara lebih banyak, ia sudah memaafkan Iruka.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua jounin tersebut sudah berjalan bersama-sama menuju akademi. Kakashi tampak sangat bahagia sekaligus lega, karena tak perlu memutuskan hubungan dengan Iruka.

Sedangkan Iruka? Ia juga tampak bahagia meskipun tak pernah tahu bahwa Kakashi sebelumnya berniat meninggalkannya….***

* * *

><p>Namun, berbicara mengenai kebahagiaan, ternyata ada juga pasangan yang sedang tidak berbahagia. Bukan karena mereka bertengkar atau salah seorang di antara mereka ingin memutuskan hubungan. Pasangan tersebut tidak berbahagia karena saat ini, mereka sedang terikat erat di sebuah pohon dengan dijaga oleh bunshin!<p>

"Teme, kurasa ide mencegah Kakashi-sensei memutuskan hubungan dengan Iruka-sensei bukan ide yang bagus. Kakashi-sensei pasti sangat marah sampai-sampai mengikat kita di sini," kata salah seorang di antara pasangan tersebut. Naruto.

"Hn. Padahal aku sudah membuatmu pingsan betulan, tapi rupanya Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa ditipu, ya…."

"Lupakan soal Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei. Bagaimana dengan kita? Sampai kapan kita akan terikat di sini. Teme, aku mulai merasa lapar nih," rengek Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kata Kakashi-sensei, kalau dia sudah selesai, dia akan melepaskan kita. Tapi, sudah pagi begini, dia belum muncul-muncul juga…."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menengadah, memandang langit biru Konoha yang seharusnya menenangkan. Namun, tentu saja, baginya dan bagi Sasuke, tidak demikian….

"Kakashi-sensei! Lepaskan kamiiii!" jerit Naruto putus asa.

Di sebelahnya, Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat. Ternyata, niat baik membantu orang lain tak selamanya membuahkan hasil yang baik bagi mereka yang sudah berusaha menolong….***

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Fiuh, beres juga nih fic. Udah terbengkalai sebulan lebih, diselesaikan dengan sangat terburu-buru. Yah, semoga readers pada ngerti ceritanya :D*ngeloyor pergi*


End file.
